The Minish Curse
by Link of the Minish
Summary: The Minish have elected a new leader. But will he let Link live knowing he has seen and interacted with the Minish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where am I_?_" I ask myself. The last memory I have was in my warm bed with my grandpa next to me and the reassuring warmth of the forge downstairs. Suddenly I'm in a dark, gray plain with a black sky and purple stars. A figure appears in the distance. The figure of a… minish? The small villager stares at me atop one of the small hills that dot the plain. "Come hero. Come face the wrath you awakened." It moans. The voice that emits the sound has such a sub harmonic volume, I can almost feel the words. I slowly start towards it. "Why is the minish getting bigger? Aren't the minish supposed to be tiny? And is the landscape growing?" The questions start bubbling into my mind. After the long trek I finally reach it. It's colossal compared to me! "Hehehe, you haven't changed, always running into danger, relying on the spirit of the hero to save you. This will be quick." The thing suddenly reaches for me at incredible speeds that could rival the Pegasus Boots. Out of habit I reach for my shield. Unfortunately I don't have one on me, nor a sword or any of my items. He scoops me up with ease and stares into my eyes. Its' skin is an extremely pale shade of blue. The eyes on the beast are a midnight purple. "After all of my minions you have slayed, my commander Vaati, and rebuilding the picori blade, how much I despise you for all of these acts. Now I will have my vengeance." The monster emits. It's hand closes around me even harder, making me want to puke out my insides. "AAAAAAGGGHHH!" I scream, awakening in my bed. "Link! Are you alright!" My grandpa says as he shakes me. As I look around, I see nothing unnatural. My shield and sword are in the same spot, my loot chest is still at the end of my bed. What happened? "Just a nightmare, grandpa," I answer to ease his worrying.

I eventually wonder downstairs after changing out of my pajamas and into my green tunic and hat that Zelda frequently teases me about. I smile at the thought of Zelda and decide to go to Castle Town after I eat. After a quick breakfast I strap on my Pegasus boots, grab my sword and shield, and head out. "Grandpa, I'm going out," I yell over to him. He stops hammering whatever he's making now, and replies, "Okay! Come back before dark." With that I leave. As I approach the front gates of the secure city I see my friend Malon, "Get you milk here! Get the best milk in all of Hyrule! Strait from Lon Lon Ranch!" She yells, "Oh, hey Link. Want any milk?" "Sure," I reply. She grabs her jug full of milk and fills up one of my bottles. "That'll be 15 rupees," She tells me. I open my bag full of rupees and hand her some, that done I enter through Castle Town. Gazing at the buildings all around me I remember what it was like staring at the same houses and stores four years ago when I turned into a minish here. Good times. As I near the castle I notice a heavier amount of guards and a swarm of citizens trying to get through. As I push through the swarm of people and try to peer past the guards. I get quickly shoved back, into the dusty street next to a new blue and yellow building. I notice some window sills close enough together as a plan hatches within my mind. I strap on Roc's cape and jump to each sill with ease. As I climb the building I get a better vantage point to see what the guards are protecting. I gaze in horror as I see a gigantic hole blasted into the once safe front gate of the castle. I jump to the trees to get closer. As I boost myself up from each green tree, knocking the morning dew from the leaves, I see what's inside. The Minish Portal, destroyed, millions of dark spirits flowing out of the jagged, stone remains. To destroy my spirit even more is a sight I hoped to never see again. Zelda completely petrified. Well, parts of Zelda. She seemed to be blasted apart by the same terrible force that destroyed the front gates. Half of her head remains, along with a leg and part of her torso. The part of her once beautiful face, struck in horror. I need no more information; I already know what has happened. Vaati has returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started towards the town gates at a sprint. I didn't even think to use the Pegasus boots; all that mattered to me was finding Vaati. As I came to the outside the enormous, gray, stone town walls I realized something. I had no idea where he was. Ezlo would know! But where is he? I sat on a newly cut tree stump and thought for who might know where they were. The Minish Elder! He would know for sure.

Inside the forest, I found the stump where Ezlo had first shrunk me to the size of a Minish. I stared at the dark brown stump, looking at the star shaped hole on top, the sea blue fungi sprouting on the sides, and remembered something. Ezlo had never told him the shrinking spell. I cursed at him under my breath as I tried to remember the spell. It wasn't anything like talking, more like speaking to the particles around you. "F*** this," I said, "I'll just have to find Vaati myself." I strolled towards the exit of the dense clusters of trees while pondering where Vaati might be. Temporarily blinded the sunlight as I emerged from the jungle of darkness, I headed towards Grandpa's house.

"Hey Link! How was your trip to the castle?" I heard Grandpa call. Not in the mood to explain what was happening I ascended the stairs to the bedroom. In the familiar wooden room, with the oak beds with light blue blankets, I stared at something in particular, a small leather pouch. This was given to me as a gift a year after I saved Hyrule. I never opened it due to the note it came with that read, "Only open in an extreme emergency." This was an extreme emergency. I slowly walked over to it, bewildered to what it might contain. As I undid the small knot on the drawstrings that kept it closed. Clenching my teeth I pulled the bag's opening apart. The bag contained a note and another smaller pouch. I yanked the note out first. The papyrus was a white with a light shade of brown that made the florescent red seal stand out. I slowly cut the seal and flipped the letter open.

Dear Link,

By opening this bag, you have thought it was an extreme emergency that you cannot solve. This emergency was foreseen by our oracle in a city that a tribe unfamiliar to you owns. This tribe was exiled from Hyrule due to how dangerous they were to all others who opposed them, even Hylians. Now that sounds amazingly retarded since Hylains are so much taller, heavier, and stronger than us Minish. This tribe is like nothing you have ever seen before. This tribe has found a way to grow beyond imagination. With this new power they intend to exterminate everyone. Their first target is the one that may stop them, you. Link, this is the one time I need you to pay mind to my words. Take the small package included with this letter. When you are ready, spray it on a wall. This will bring you to where you may start your new journey. Sadly I will not be able to guide you due to my job as being Vaati's mentor. My last warnings are that the new land you are traveling to will be extremely unfamiliar to you. No one besides the Minsih have traveled there and you won't have any device that will allow you to find your way.

Sincerely,

Ezlo


End file.
